


Glowing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was doubting that he was looking great & normal, as he was progressing in his pregnancy, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s really good!!!!*





	Glowing:

*Summary: Steve was doubting that he was looking great & normal, as he was progressing in his pregnancy, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s really good!!!!*

Things are looking up finally in the McGarrett/Williams House, Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, were expecting their first child together, & they can’t wait.

As they were getting ready for work, The Hunky Brunette asked the shorter man, “Do you think that things will be okay & normal after the baby is born ?, Will I be still attractive to you ?”, Steve was looking at himself in the mirror, as he was saying this.

“You will be your wonderful crazy self, Our baby will have a great life, & our future will be great, You are glowing, Enjoy it”, The Loudmouth Detective, as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s expanding waist. The Shorter Man wants Steve not to worry about anything, & just enjoy what’s going on at the moment.

The Five-O Commander decided to put his insecurities, anxiety, & worries to the side. He is gonna enjoy his life, cause he knew that the blond is right. “I love you so much”, The Former Seal said, “I love you too”, Danny replies, they shared one more kiss, & continued to get ready for their day.

The End.


End file.
